


Día 5: Pocky Challenge

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 5: Pocky Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

Phil había estado en youtube por demasiado tiempo. No en la parte de hacer videos, si eso creen que es a lo que me refiero, sino a llegar a la parte rara y profunda de youtube. Habían juegos y retos por doquier. Uno en particular, lo hizo pensar en Dan. Tenían que probarlo juntos. Así que entró a Amazon e impulsivamente compró algunas cajitas de Pocky.

Unos días después, se apareció en su habitación con el paquete, dejando a Dan confundido y algo curioso.

—Tenemos que probar el Pocky Challenge —le dijo a Dan.

Dan alzó las cejas y, repentinamente, quiso molestar a Phil.

—Si querías una excusa para besar a tu novio pudiste haber preguntado.


End file.
